


New Years', Cocktails, and other things

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beer, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Grimmons, Holidays, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Smut, Modern Era, New Years, Reality TV, Short One Shot, Tucker come get your boyfriend, Tuckington - Freeform, alternate reality after war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: Tucker was a fun drunk. Always had been. When he got wasted, he was the life of the party; making people smile in a way Wash couldn’t comprehend. He was a bright light blocking out everything around him and shining above everyone else. He was talkative, funny, and not a complete nuisance like he usually was.Wash, however.Wash was not like Tucker.Just my New Years' fic featuring some drunk Reds and Blues <3
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Emily Grey/Sarge, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	New Years', Cocktails, and other things

**Author's Note:**

> Happy, definitely not late, New Year!

Tucker was a fun drunk. Always had been. When he got wasted, he was the life of the party; making people smile in a way Wash couldn’t comprehend. He was a bright light blocking out everything around him and shining above everyone else. He was talkative, funny, and not a complete nuisance like he usually was. 

Wash, however.

Wash was not like Tucker.

Wash was different. Put a drink in front of him and he was fine, almost relaxed. A few more and quietness would seep in as he slowly ceased the constant perimeter checks of his surroundings. 

He never actually seemed drunk, drunk, to one’s surprise. Although, when pushed to his more comfortable limit of alcohol, his true human shined through; revealing him to be quite the mean drunk. And that had been increasingly clear as of tonight. 

“What the fuck is this?” Washington demanded with a scowl, staring at the TV as he unwrapped his arms from Tucker in order to exasperate them towards the TV. “Who the fuck wrote this, Gary Scott Thomas?”

Tucker cackled, grabbing at his arms and bringing them back to wrap over his own chest. 

The weather outside was cold in January and they had just finished shooting off the fireworks from outside. Which no, they weren’t huge fireworks or anything. Just the little ones you found in gas stations. But they were still big enough to be a danger to a bunch of drunk people on New Years'. 

But that was beside the point. The point was that Tucker was fucking freezing and Wash being right behind him, his arms wrapped around him and his chest at his back was fucking warm and he was going to take such a huge advantage of that. Which wasn’t completely out of the blue, but just a little bit since Wash didn’t necessarily care for public affection. 

The alcohol sure as hell helped. 

Grif turned to him, an apparent glare on his face. “Shut up, this movie is a national treasure.” He slurred, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. 

Washington scoffed, frowning. “It’s fucking garbage, none of these assholes can act.” He laughed, looking towards Grif.

Grif kept his glare, furrowing his brow as he shifted in his seat. “Oh that’s it-” He began threatening before Simmons brought a hand up to him from his spot on the floor in front of the chair. 

“Grif…” He warned. 

Grif frowned, slowly settling back in his seat as he stared daggers at Washington before looking back towards the TV and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Is everyone being nice out there?” Donut asked from the kitchen. 

“Yes,” Tucker called back, giggling a little as he nuzzled back into Wash’s chest, the alcohol between them emitting enough heat for two people. 

Whenever Wash got drunk it was the same thing. He was never violent or anything, but he was just mean. He pointed out other people’s flaws extremely bluntly and expressed his thoughts more openly. If he thought you were a dumbass, he said it without hesitation. If he thought you looked weird, he told you. 

New years night was no different. 

They were all held up in the front room of Simmons’s house now. Carolina, Caboose, and Sarge had been there as well, but once the ball dropped; announcing the new year, Sarge got tired and went home to Grey and Carolina offered to take Caboose home because it was way past his bedtime. 

Which left the rest of the Reds and Blues, already drunk enough as it was to all agree on something to watch while they waited for Carolina to come home and do carpool because Wash and Donut sure as hell weren’t driving themselves home and no one would let Tucker drive whether he was sober or not. 

It didn’t matter what he said, you could not self-teach yourself how to drive. 

“This show is stupid,” Wash grumbled quietly to Tucker. “Why are we watching it?”

“Because Grif called dibs.” Tucker countered, tugging lightly at Wash’s hoodie string as he watched the movie; the images on the motion picture meaning nothing to him as his head swam pleasantly.

“That’s dumb that you guys do that,” Wash told him. “It doesn’t make sense, also that guy is fucking hideous,” Wash winced, pointed out at the screen. “Why does he look like that?”

Tucker laughed, grabbing Wash’s hand and bringing it back over his chest. “Wash, babe,” He started, easing his way into his sentence. “If you don’t stop insulting people, I’m gonna stop letting you have beers.” 

Washington was quiet then, staring at the TV like it was some nefarious enemy infiltrating his home. 

“I made cocktails!” Donut announced, stepping into the room with a plate of drinks just when things seemed to settle down. “Who wants one?”

Simmons perked up then, reaching up and taking one of the provided drinks as Grif grimaced. 

“No thanks,” He muttered, looking away from Donut. 

“You’re loss. The cocks the best part.” Donut told Grif with a smile, turning to look at Tucker. “Tucker?”

“Hmm? Oh, fuck yea I want a cocktail,” He praised, extending a hand past Washington. “Hold the tail.” 

Donut nodded, placing the plate behind him as he took his own drink and rounded the couch, blocking the view of the TV just for a second as he moved to sit on the opposite side of the couch to sip his drink and join the group watching TV. 

Washington frowned, looking around Donut. “Donut scoot.” He groaned as Donut scurried to the couch, mumbling out an apology. 

“Shut up David Washingtub.” Grif teased, a smug grin on his face as he faced the TV. “This is the best part.” 

“There isn’t a best part.” Wash scowled. “And don’t call me that.” 

Tucker laughed, sipping his drink as Washington leaned down towards him, ignoring Grif as he stuck a tongue out Wash’s way.

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking ‘bout.” Washington informed Tucker, (as if he wouldn’t believe him just by viewing the encounter) mumbling his words out as he pressed his face into the crook of Tucker’s neck, kissing lightly at the skin. 

Tucker leaned his head aside, nodding. “I’m sure he doesn’t.” He muttered back, letting Wash back up away from him and take his drink from his hands; taking a sip before handing it back. 

“Keep it in the bedroom!” Grif hooted obnoxiously from the other side of the room. 

“Awe, I think it’s cute.” Donut gushed from the other side of the couch. 

Washington glared Grif’s way and Tucker was pretty sure Grif was about to get his ass handed to him because Grif’s comment was definitely spited in Tucker’s direction and Wash was definitely in the state of mind to believe any and all blows could be excused by saying he was defending Tucker’s honor. 

“I’m here for my idiots!” Carolina called, stepping into the house and slamming the door behind her, spinning her car keys loosely on her fingers. 

“Oh thank god!” Grif exasperated from his seat. “Get them the fuck out of my house!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, for more RvB related content, follow me on Instagram @Tuckers_bitcc 
> 
> <3


End file.
